Survivor
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: After the outbreak, Hikari is suddenly ambushed by a member of the Akatsuki and is forced into their world. She desires nothing more but to return to her friend, J, and live in their world, even if they knew their end was near. Will she be able to escape and return to her friend or will she be pulled to the men that are giving her feelings she never knew she had.


**_Lately all the movies I've seen previews for have been either sci-fi or zombie related. So this story is going to have some intense zombie moments along with some interesting love twists. It will mainly focus around an OC and the members of the Akatsuki. I'm not sure exactly how this story will work out but I'm always up for suggestions. _**

**_R&R PLEASE!_**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Survivor _**

**_ The sun bore down onto the back of my already sunburned neck. I took in a breath even though it only dried out the back of my throat more. Here I was, walking around another dead end, another town with no survivors. Damn, his leads weren't getting me anywhere anymore. The dirt streets lead into the town but nothing alive seemed to be waiting for here, unlike her source had said._**

**_ "That fucker…all of his ideas has put me in the fucking desert, through a damn monsoon and into a jungle that I will never be able to be within a mile of ever again. Damn it J, what am I going to do now?" I pulled my backpack around, searching for food and water. I sigh as I found to my despair that my food was now only a pack of crackers and my water was dangerously low. I glance up and look ahead; the town could have at least some food or something useful. I mean, I did take a two day long journey here, by foot, in the middle of July. Searching through the town shouldn't take more than a few hours if I'm quick. I did another quick look around to make sure I didn't see any of "them" nearby. By them, they all knew them as Zombies but there were a few nicknames floating around. I just kept it simple, Zombies was a perfectly good enough title for them. I walked further into the city, passing a tall looking building. I walked a bit closer to see better into the dusty, broken windows. It looked to be an old hospital, long abandoned. I pulled out my large butcher knife from the side of my pack. The handle was loose I noticed, noting to find a better weapon quickly._**

**_ "Let's get this over with." I slipped my way through the window, carefully avoiding the shards that danced hazardously under my feet. It was quiet around me but I kept moving. There were many turned over chairs and trees along with other greenery had crept its way into the building; tearing up the floor, I carefully walk along the tree vines. I approach the front desk and start pulling at the drawers. Damn, nothing but bugs crawling away from me. It was a hospital so there had to be at least some medications left. I run towards the stairs, taking the two at a time. My black tennis shoes slapped loudly against the tile stairs. I noticed a small rustling sound and froze. Damn, exactly two feet away from me stood "him". The Zombie is lacking half of his face but the other side is torn with what looked like freshly torn skin. His dirty shirt had many holes and dirt covered most of it. His baggy pants were still in a good condition surprisingly. _**

**_ "Shit…" I mumbled under my breath, gripping the knife's handle tighter. I took a small step back, trying to balance myself. Unfortunately, I step onto a pile of glass, causing the Zombie to glance my way. His dead white eyes bore into me then he lunges at me. I grit my teeth and wait for the right moment to attack. Just as he was about to be in to perfect position, his head suddenly was shot off. I gasp as blood spattered over me and the walls around us. I whip my head to see a man glaring at me.  
"The fuck-!" He places his gun barrel to my forehead and I tense up. Fuck, shit, damn…what am I going to do?_**

**_ "Are you infected little girl?" I sneer up at him, shaking my head no. The cool metal press down harder on my sweaty face. _**

**_ "No…I'm clean but I would prefer if you took the gun away." He chuckled but slips the gun into its holster. I look at him through my eyelashes, gaping at him. His hair is bright red, flowing around his round face. His smoldering gold eyes narrow slightly but I keep my gaze on him. His skin is pale, something I wouldn't expect since we all had to scavenge for goods which meant going out more. His lips are plump, another characteristic that wasn't commonly seen among men now. He is wearing a stripped, red shirt, the sleeves falling just shy of his elbow. His shorts are khaki in color and full of pockets. Must be nice to have something particle. My attire was not like that at all. My long sleeve shirt is thin and a dark blue color. I had lost a good part of my pants a while ago so I had to adopt a pair of spandex shorts that reach only a few inches above my knees. I run a hand through my long blonde hair, which curled just at the last few inches. _**

**_ "That's good. How did you get here?" The gun return to me but the barrel now is pressed right above my heart. My breath hitches, knowing that he could kill me with one simple pull._**

**_ "Look…I don't mean any trouble. I just came here because I was told that there were supplies. I need them, m-my friend needs the medication." I lied quickly but from the glint in his eyes, I know he doesn't believe a single word._**

**_ "Tell me the truth, little brat." I growl at the nickname but run over the ideas in my head. He did have a gun pressed to my heart but he did save me from the Zombie. He could have some supplies that I could use very badly. I wasn't eating enough and I had to get more food. I need to bring supplies to my friend. Even if he was an asshole at times, he needs me to be there with him. _**

**_ "Please…I was just looking for supplies. My friend, he said that this would be the closest town that would have a good chance of having medicine and food. I mean you or anyone else no harm. So, please, let me go." The man's brows clench together as he looks to be deep in thought. After a few moments and me getting nervous about having a gun pressed to my chest, he removes it slowly. _**

**_ "Alright, that's good and all but you aren't going back to your friend. I think Leader would find some use out of you." I gasp and he pulls me up by the scuff of my shirt. "What's your name, little girl?"_**

**_ "…Hikari, my name is Hikari. And your name is?"_**

**_ "Sasori, nice to meet you in this lovely Zombie infested hospital. Just to warn you, this is going to hurt."_**

**_ "Wha-?" I feel a pinch when he grabs a nerve, causing my vision to blur then fade into darkness. _**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_So what do you think? I'm not sure who Hikari will end up with or if she will end up with just one person, we'll have to plan it all out. So Hikari means light or shining so keep that in mind. Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_R&R_**


End file.
